


Snowed In

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Romantic Domestic Fluff with the prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Thomastair





	Snowed In

The snow hadn’t stopped falling for hours. This might have been a problem to anyone who had ventured outside and desired to go home. Especially if they didn’t have a carriage to shelter them from the cold and the possibility of falling ill. 

The snow didn’t bother Alastair at all. On the other hand, it was the perfect excuse to pass more time in Thomas’ flat in Grosvenor Square. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have even bothered to go out in this weather, let alone extend his welcome past respectable visit hours. 

Thomas wasn’t anyone. He was his _omr-am_ , his life.

Alastair turned. Thomas‘s eyes were fixed on a stack of papers, and they had been for hours. He snorted, passed a hand through his hair in frustration, and kept reading. Alastair knew how much his job meant to him. How proud he was when he got the position in the ranks of the Enclave. It wasn’t an important post, but Alastair had seen the accomplished and satisfied expression on Thomas’ face when he got it. He was aware that he wanted to prove to them that he was the right person for the job, and Alastair didn’t want to bother him while he processed all of those documents. 

Above Thomas’ head, the clock chimed midnight. Alastair didn’t remember how much time had passed since his partner had been dedicating himself to reading annoying archives, but he was certain it was enough to make one go crazy. He had distracted himself with a book, while Thomas attended to his duties. But he felt like Thomas needed a break, a longer break.

He crossed the room to Thomas’ desk. The noise of his socked feet didn’t make his partner turn, or even raise his head. Alastair cleared his throat, but nothing happened. Thomas didn’t distract easily, and sometimes, that was a problem. He didn’t know when to stop and not to push himself, when it came to doing things. He hated doing nothing.

“ _Hamsar-am_ ,” Alastair murmured, trying not to raise his voice too much. 

“Mmmh,” Thomas replied. Alastair thought he was going to stop and acknowledge him, but he didn’t. He said another, “Mmmh,” instead.

“Take a break,” Alastair almost begged.

“I’m almost done,” he retorted, but his tone was tired, defeated. He needed to rest.

Words weren’t having the desired effect, thus Alastair decided it was time to act. Bring back Thomas on earth, so to speak. 

He moved behind him, and lowered his chin to the level of Thomas’ head. Alastair’s lips grazed Thomas’ neck slowly. First on the right, then on the left. He could feel Thomas shiver under his slight touch. He wiggled his shoulders and gasped, but his eyes were still glued on his desk. If there was a prize for the most determined and studious, perhaps Thomas would win it. 

Alastair thought he needed to be more convincing. He put his hand on Thomas’ arm and lowered himself towards his mouth, and kissed him. Thomas didn’t see it coming, because he widened his eyes when he saw him getting closer. But that was the intention. Taken by surprise, he didn’t reciprocate at first. Then his hand cupped the side of Alastair’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

Thomas licked his lips once they stopped, while Alastair smirked at him. “If this is your idea of a break,” Thomas said, “then I’m down.”

He moved the documents aside, careful not to mess them up, and stood up, facing Alastair, who was still behind his chair. He pushed it aside, sat down on the table, and grabbed Alastair by the side of his undone white shirt. They kissed again, in a turmoil of hands and lips that tried to taste every exposed area available. 

Alastair’s forehead touched Thomas’ when it was over. “I love how you took that literally,” he commented, moving his hands on his shoulders.

“It’s not my fault I’m tall, Alastair.” 

“Mercifully, everyone is the same height when they’re sitting down,” Alastair tilted his head, and they both laughed.

“Are you staying?” asked Thomas afterwards. There was hope in his voice. 

“Of course I am,” Alastair said. “Where am I supposed to go in this weather?” he said, glancing at the window briefly. The snow was still falling hard. The panes were stained with pale frost now, and it looked like it wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but he was grinning. “I guess it’s time to retreat to the other room,” he murmured.

“Definitely,” Alastair agreed, then took Thomas’ hand and turned the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: omr-am means “my life”; hamsar-am means “my equal head/my equal partner”.


End file.
